


Adventures in Babysitting

by sapphirescribe



Series: Mating Games [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Gen, Pre-Canon, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks he's old enough to babysit himself. His father disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the mating_games bonus challenge "meet cute."

"But Dad," Stiles wailed, rolling around on the floor. "I'm old enough to babysit myself."

"Absolutely not, Stiles. The last time you ended up unsupervised you got tangled up in your blanket fort and managed to tie yourself to the bannister for nearly half an hour."

"What if I promise not to make a fort?" Stiles asked in a quiet voice.

"I think we both know that's not a promise you're prepared to keep."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Enough. Laura will be here soon, and you're going to behave for her. No sugar tonight, you've already had too much."

Stiles huffed. "This is completely unfair."

"And yet..."

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, while Stiles was laying on the living room floor with a pillow over his face contemplating the indignity of his situation, muttering about his constitutional voice.

"Hi Sheriff."

"Derek," he replied, "not that I'm not happy to see you, but where's Laura?"

"She's sick, sir. My mom sent me over. I hope that's okay."

"Sure thing, son. Stiles is in the living room pouting, the guest room is made up, and I'll be home before you need to leave for school. Don't let him have any sugar, no matter how compelling the argument, and he can be extremely persuasive."

"Have a good shift, sir."

"You too," he chuckled.

When the sheriff returned home a little before seven the next morning, he couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in his living room. It looked like every pillow they owned was spread across the living room floor, sheets and blankets, tied together, hung from the windows, the ceiling fan, across the tv and bookshelf. And in the very center, Derek and Stiles were huddled together around Stiles' giant, stuffed Captain America doll.

And if he snapped a quick photo before waking the boys up, only he, Melissa, and Talia needed to know.


End file.
